NC Writing Contest: APRIL: A Night To Remember
by The Neon Catz
Summary: I'm an outcast. I've always been. I liked being alone. Until SHE came. She ruined everything. I'm not just an outcast anymore. I'm a reject. That person that everyone ignores. But not for long. Because tonight, It's all going to change. What am I going to do tonight? Well, let's just say it'll be a night to remember. (RATED M FOR SOMEWHAT GORY PARTS AND COARSE LANGUAGE)


_A Night to Remember_

I watched her as she slept.

She was beautiful.

It was sickening.

She was so... so _perfect _even when she had just gotten out of bed.

I hate it.

The way her golden hair always shines, the gleam of amusement always present in her beautiful violet eyes.

Even her voice was beautiful, like a calm, crystalline blue stream.

And then there's me.

The purple guy.

My name is Vincent.

I'm her brother.

The useless one.

The ugly one.

The hated one.

I was born with purple skin and blank white eyes.

I scare anyone I see, so I've learned to stay in the shadows.

A freak.

A reject.

But, oh, no, _she_, She's everyone's best friend.

She's still so young.

But it doesn't matter.

I'll do it today.

"Mommy! Come look at my hair!"

"Alright, Jessica!"

I heard footsteps and slunk back to my room.

Oh, one more thing.

She doesn't know me.

Yeah.

My baby sister never met me.

Why?

They always kept me away from her, so I wouldn't scare her.

My parents.

Well, today, they'll pay.

Oh yes, they'll pay.

And I know just how.

They'd better keep watch on their little princess.

Or bad things will happen.

* * *

**_7 Hours Later..._**

I sat in my room, studying myself in the small purple hand mirror.

Well, at least it isn't that bad...

My long, purple-dyed hair was tied up in a ponytail, a purple hat that read "Security Guard" plopped down on top of it.

I had a bright purple suit on.

In fact, the only thing not purple about my appearance was a small, golden badge with my name on it.

I smiled cheekily and left, silently shutting the door.

I left to my job- Security Guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

_Today, All my troubles will be gone._

I gave an eerie smile, causing a few of the people I strolled by to give me looks.

I stuck my middle finger back.

They ran off.

Duh.

I began to whistle, swinging my arms as I walked down the street to the old pizzeria.

As I got into the musty place, I glanced around.

Children ran by me, making me lose my balance and nearly fall over.

I glared in their direction and muttered, "Bitches."

With an almost robotic stride, I stalked over to a dark corner, before leaning on the wall with my arms crossed.

I scanned the room, the same creepy smile spreading on my face when I saw her.

She was with 4 of her friends.

Their names were Matthew, Blake, Luke, and Joshua.

They were sickening, how happy and bright they were.

Especially Jessica.

I studied each one.

Joshua, with his bright purple hair and amber eyes, had an appearance that reminded me of a certain guitar playing bunny.

Matthew was always the mature one, though there wasn't much difference between he and his friends. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, which seemed both natural and unnatural at the same time.

Blake had windswept black hair and gray eyes, oddly colored for a child or adult alike. He seemed to be the quietest, sticking in the back of his group of friends.

Luke was the one that was the most intriguing. He had fiery red hair, amber eyes like Joshua, and he always wore his pirate costume which consisted of tattered brown trousers, a fake plastic hook, a baggy white shirt, and a little eyepatch. He even spoke like a pirate.

I instantly knew where I would dispose of the after I completed my plan.

Swiftly, I went to the parts and service room, and dragged out a golden suit.

It's time to go.

* * *

Moments later, I was attired in the clunky suit.

I had ripped out all the wires and crossbeams, leaving empty cloth.

I stepped out, mimicking the best mechanical walk I could do.

The restaurant was nearly empty, except for my sister and her friends.

The parents were nowhere to be seen.

I went up to them and said robotically, "Hey, Kids! Follow me for a treat!"

I proceeded to go to the backstage, hearing the excited squeals of the children as they chased after me.

Once we got to the back room, I locked the door.

They stared at me, and Jessica asked curiously,"Why did you lock the door?"

I grinned maniacally as I slipped out a small silver blade.

"Because," I felt my white eyes shrink to become tiny blank pupils in a black sea.

"You're going to die tonight."

She shrieked, followed by a collection of other screams.

I chuckled psychotically as I dropped the suit and advanced towards them, my blade unsheathed.

Jessica screamed. "Who are you!?"

I answered lightly, my voice dripping with venom. "Oh, just another purple guy."

With that, I grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight."

I quickly killed her, hearing her final screams fade to a choke as I pulled the now blood-stained knife out.

I dropped her body and whipped around, losing all reaches of my mind.

These kids were at the mercy of my blade now.

I went for the first boy that came into view.

Matthew.

I laughed and grabbed him by his collar as he feebly attempted to run.

Glancing at the blade, I faltered before stabbing him once and dropping him on top of my sister.

I think you know what happened with the last three.

Eventually, they were all dead.

Running up to the show-stage, I dragged the animatronics off to the back and stood them by the entrance.

Carefully, I took the kids and stuffed them in each suit, one by one.

Until I reached Blake.

He seemed calm, and he was always so forgiving.

I sighed and stuck the Marionette's mask on his face, and his body vanished.

Quickly, I shoved him into parts and service.

For the other kids, I put them in the suits corresponding to their appearances.

Matthew was stuck with Freddy,

Joshua was stuffed in Bonnie,

Luke was obviously put into Foxy,

And Jessica was finally slid into Chica.

I grinned darkly and put them back on the Show Stage, before leaving.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to a collection of shrieks coming from the pizzeria.

With a murderous smile, I went downstairs and collected the news.

I quickly went back to my room, and scanned over the paper.

It read:

_Just in: 5 Kids Gone Missing_

_It was reported that last night, at the hours of 12:22 PM, 5 kids went missing. The names of the missing children are Jessica Strazet, Joshua Sanchez, Blake Velvair, Luke Jackson, and Matthew Skeers. They were left in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and they were gone when their parents returned. There is barely any evidence, except a small bloody knife in the back room, a purple hair, and splatters of their blood. Investigators are still looking into it. This is all we know for now, more will be reported soon._

I smiled and tied it back up, tossing it to the front foor's steps from my room.

I glanced at my blood-stained uniform and grinned.

I could hear police sirens outside.

I now know what I am.

I am a man named Vincent.

And I am the Purple Guy.

* * *

Word Count (Without A/N): 1,234 words

Word Count (With A/N): 1,273 words

Word Count (TOTAL): 1,294 words

* * *

Okay, well, Hey! I bet you can all guess what this story's inspiration came from, eh? Kay, well, I guess that's it. Seeya later, Pineapples! Though I was gonna say alligator, didn't ya? Heheh. Bye!


End file.
